koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Zhang Chunhua/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes form Zhang Chunhua. Dynasty Warriors 8 *"Whether it's with battles or people, I always get my way." *"Keep quiet." *"That's a good kid. This is going to hurt." *"Here's a lullaby for you. Sweet dreams." *"I'll take good care of you." *"This is your last chance to run." *"It's time you learned your lesson. Got that?" *"How rude." *"That was dangerous." *"Is that the best they have to offer?" *"I seem to be making a name for myself..." *"I'm surrounded... I've never been in a situation like this before." *"Everything went just as planned... Hahaha..." *"We've been defeated. What a shame..." *"To panic over something like this... It seems I didn't educate you well enough." *"I'm afraid you'll have to do better than that to surprise me." *"I may have let myself get a little carried away." *"I suppose you cannot escape your destiny..." *"This area now belongs to me. Any questions?" *"Don't worry, you have me to give you moral support." *"I'll warn you now, you're in a lot of trouble if you fail to defend this position." *"Such terrible manners... That ones needs to be taught some discipline." *"No need to rush, they'll appreciate our help more if we're a little late." *"Is it human nature to want something because it belongs to someone else?" *"You are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"Such splendid moves, you are an inspiration to us all." *"If it is not too much trouble, may I ask for your assistance please?" *"You are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms, understand?" *"Good work, you have made me proud." *"Look, I am in trouble here. You'll come to help, won't you?" *"You are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms, my dear." *"Don't get too carried away, my dear. I don't want to see you get yourself hurt." *"My dear, your wife is in danger. I know you won't leave me alone to fend for myself..." *"You are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms, Shi. Now that's a good son." *"You've made me very proud, my son. I shall prepare your favorite dish later." *"Shi, do your mother a favor by getting rid of all these enemies." *"Zhao, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms... Is the world coming to an end?" *"Zhao, if you're capable of such a feat, you should apply yourself more." *"Zhao, get over here and help me right this instant." *"My dear, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms! How lovely!" *"I wish I had a daughter like you instead of my sons." *"You came to help me, dear? You sure know how to please me." *"Oh? Are you not afraid of me?" *"Being alone is dangerous. Here, let me show you." *"I have never been pressured like this before... How refreshing. I hope to meet you again soon." *"Farewell... Everyone..." Ambition Mode *"I'll fight this battle anyway I please." *"I'm not let anyone take this place." *"My dear, please try not to flee from the enemy." *"My son, are you seriously going to attack me? Since when did you become like this?" *"My goodness, get that silly look off your face! You clearly take after your father." *"My dear, feel free to let out all the frustrations caused by my idiot son." *"Perhaps I'll be the one to get the flowers this time... You do realize that this isn't over yet?" *"That's my boy... Show no mercy, even if your opponent is your own mother..." *"Why don't you show a little more compassion? Such an insensitive child." *"I now understand how much pent-up frustration you had. Take good care of my son." Warriors Orochi 4 *"Battles, people, they all bend to my will." *"Of course. This is exactly the relationship I wanted with you." *"I want all to learn of the mercy in our hearts." *"Just the stick isn't enough to get someone to do what you want. You also need a juicy carrot. Now do you see why I work so hard at polishing my culinary skills?" *"I was so happy that all worked exactly as I wanted. I trained them as hard as I could without exhausting them. Then, after the training was over, a meat bun to recover their stamina. Perfect!" Category:Quotes